In the Heat of Battle
by RikaHatake
Summary: An easy mission: Take a scroll to the Kazekage, get a reply and then head back home. Piece of cake right? Nope. A small mistake leads to injuries in which injuries lead to love. Can they find a way to be together or will the enemy tear them apart forever?


**Yo! It's Rika with another story for ya'll!**

**Even though I'm a total fan of **_**NaruSasu**_**…I've decided that this story is going to be a little different from all the rest. **

**Besides the most popular yaoi pairing, I love these just as much.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**them**__**…**_**just the responsibility for their **_**actions**__**…**_

**So enjoy!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"In this mission I expect you four to take the utmost care."

"Yes Hokage-sama." Hyuuga, Neji bowed. Being the third heir to the Hyuuga Clan, Neji was tall and handsome. His eyes, pupilless, were a light purple in color with a glowing white rim to them when his Kekkei Genkai, Byakugan, was activated. His loosely tied dark brown hair was the perfect match to show off his perfectly proportioned face and stood out when it blended with the white outfit he was wearing.

"What about the dobe?"

"Don't call me that _teme_!"

Uchiha, Sasuke. The most gorgeous male being on earth. Well, according to all of his fan girls anyway. His black hair spiked in the back with bangs in the front that fell down along his cheeks. His onyx eyes were cold and emotionless but grew into a blood red Sharingan with his own Kekkei Genkai when angered too much. His pale body contrasted with the blue shirt and cream shorts he was wearing, "Hn."

"Naruto has his own assignment. He will be accompanying you there but will not be returning with you." Tsunade informed him.

"So all we have to do is deliver this?" Nara Shikamaru, the heir to the Nara clan, was tall as well. His striking dark eyes wanted nothing more to do than lie on the grass and gaze at the passing clouds. His hair was pulled into a ponytail, his black fishnet shirt underneath his forest green Chunnin vest and his dark blue cargo pants gave him a slightly different first impression. He fiddled with the sealed scroll the Hokage had handed him.

"Yes." Tsunade said.

"How long is it going to take?" Inuzuka Kiba asked. The hood of his jacket resting against his back, showing off the handsome features of his face. Eyes like the night, almost as equally dark as Sasuke's, blinked above two red tattooed cheeks. His inhuman characteristics showing by his canine teeth and the long nails on his hands and feet. His companion, Akamaru, stood silently next to him.

"Well," Tsunade sat back, "Four days to arrive there, three days to wait for a response, and four days to return here. But counting on the fact that it is _winter…_you might take longer depending on the weather conditions."

"So in other words…two weeks?" Kiba frowned.

"I'm there for a month." Uzumaki Naruto. The Kyuubi container with crystal clear sapphire eyes looked at his friend. His slightly long, blonde hair fell down into his face a little as his hitaeite was tied around his neck. His whiskered cheeks revealed small simples as he threw out his famous grin. His black and orange outfit was his simple trade mark, making sure that everyone would notice him.

"Yeah...sucks to be you." Kiba joked.

"Nah." The blonde shook his head, "I get along with Gaara just fine. I think that I can manage a month of him."

"Just like you can manage a team with Sai, right?"

"Sasuke-bastard!" Naruto growled as the raven mentioned the 'penis-loving' asshole that wouldn't stop _touching_ him. He crossed his arms as he huffed and turned away to look in the other direction.

Tsunade sighed, "You have your assignments. There's nothing further here for you. You're dismissed."

They all saluted before they left as a group. Shikamaru, being the designated leader of the temporary group of five, stopped before they officially left the village, "Everyone's got everything they need right?"

Naruto pouted, _'No. I can't take any ramen…I ran out of room in my pack…'_

The raven noticed the blonde's sudden silence and lightly elbowed him. He bent over and whispered in his ear, "If you good…I've got ramen in my bag for you."

Sapphire eye lit up, "Really?"

Sasuke nodded and the grin was re-plastered on the blonde's face.

"I think we're ready Shikamaru." Neji said.

"Yeah, let's go already." Kiba said atop from Akamaru's back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Time Skip: Two Days Later…)**

"Ma…Shika? Are we there yet?" Naruto whined.

"It's the same answer to the same question you asked ten minutes ago…" Neji said.

"Hm? What was that?" the blonde blinked.

'_What a drag…'_

"Dobe, just shut up and be patient!" Sasuke was shaking from the annoyance of Naruto's constantly repeated question.

Naruto huffed, "Don't have to be so mean teme."

"Will you two quit arguing?!" Kiba howled, "You're even worse together!"

"And your whining about them doesn't help either…" Neji quietly commented.

Kiba snarled, "Yeah? Well your snippy comments aren't exactly helpful."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and he continued to lead them to the Sunagakure, _'Troublesome…'_ he was about to snap at them to be quiet when a sudden movement out of the corner of his eye made him halt. The others soon followed suit and landed next to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Quiet." Nara said, "Neji-"

"Byakugan!" the Hyuuga said quietly. The rim of white surrounded his pale eyes and the veins in his temples and next to his eyes were visibly showing, "What are you looking for?" he asked.

Shikamaru scanned around the area with his own sight, looking for clues…he knew he didn't imagine it, "There!" he pointed a little to the southeast. A shadowed figure was trying to conceal itself behind a tree branch, but was doing a poor job. Nara kept tabs on that figure as he scanned around for more. But there was a problem that had him puzzled…Why can't Neji see them with his Byakugan? The Hyuuga heir's eyes were 'all seeing' weren't they? Then it hit him.

"Shikamaru…w-what are you d-doing?" Neji stammered as a kunai was held to his throat.

"Nice trick, where's Neji?"

Neji's mouth formed into a smirk as he disappeared and then reappeared a few meters away from them on another branch, "Smart kid." He complimented but it wasn't Neji's voice. It was a deeper one. Soon there were at least fourteen other guys that joined him, one of them holding an unconscious Hyuuga.

"Neji!" Kiba called out, "Wake up you asshole!"

Sasuke examined the shinobi from the distance, "It's no use Kiba. He's out cold."

"Who are you?" Shikamaru asked.

"We're scavenger ninja's-"

"Thieves." Naruto corrected.

"Not thieves! They have no honor!" They snapped.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes again, "What do you want?"

The ninja who posed as Neji, nodded to the scroll on the blonde's back, "I want that information."

"For what?"

"To turn the Fire nation and Wind nation against each other."

Naruto laughed and crossed his arms over his chest, "Like that will ever happen. Gaara's too smart to be thrown off by a bunch of jerks like you."

"Why you!" The leader of the thieves pointed at them, "Get me that scroll!"

The thug that was holding Neji smirked as he tossed the cargo aside, "Neji!" Shikamaru called. They were all a good fifty feet from the ground. There was no way the unconscious ninja would survive a fall like that without a broken bone or two.

"I'm on it." Kiba and Akamaru raced past them to the left where the ninja was carelessly tossed.

"I think not." Three of the thieves raced after Inuzuka as he made a dive for Neji.

"Akamaru, go!" Kiba jumped off of the white dog's back to stall the canine sometime to catch the Hyuuga before he hit the hard ground. Inuzuka meet the three thugs in midair as they all clashed with their kunai knives.

Just before Neji hit the forest floor, Akamaru had grabbed a hold of the back of his shirt and gently set him on the ground before he appeared next to Kiba again to take a thief off his hands.

------------------------------------------------

With Kiba, Akamaru, and Neji occupied…that left the remaining eleven thieves for Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke to deal with. As ten of the thugs came at them, Nara and Uchiha moved so they were in between them and the blonde. They had easily taken down four of the thugs already but were stuck once the trio was surrounded.

The leader laughed, "Better just hand over that scroll before you die. I don't want it to become illegible by your blood."

Sasuke stance crouched down, bracing for attack as Shikamaru's soft voice hit his ears through the radios they had on, _"Take out the leader…they'll disband like oil and water…"_ the Uchiha nodded as he knocked the thug in front of his away only to make two more take his place, "Damn is there no end?"

"_I have an idea!"_ Naruto whispered in to his radio, "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" About a hundred Naruto's were created and they all smirked as they cracked their knuckles before they launched themselves at the thieves. This gave the trio a chance to break for their leader and Naruto took the first chance. He sprang from the circle, towards the smirking man.

"Wait!!" Shikamaru called, "You fool!"

The blonde didn't stop he kept going until he was almost on top of the leader, _'Gotc—What?!'_ Naruto had taken out a kunai and was about to attack the leader when a larger shadow…_much_ larger shadow, covered his own. He took a glance up to see one of the hugest men he'd ever seen in his life. The guy above his head must have been around four hundred pounds to be _that_ big! He was frozen stiff as the big man's body fell closer and closer to his small, petite form. His sapphire eyes also widened when he saw the big sword the man was carrying; it had to be as big as that fat man himself!

"Naruto! Move!" Sasuke had also broken away from the circle and had instinctively followed the blonde. Naruto was a good few branches in front of him, so the raven noticed the fat man long before the blonde did. Sasuke's breath hitched as his blonde haired teammate froze and the raven prayed that he would be able to make it in time.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru took off after the blonde and the raven but he was too far behind to do anything about it. Nara could only watch as his friend was sliced open by the huge man's sword.

------------------------------------------------

Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief as the blood sprayed across his face in a diagonal direction, from his left temple, across his eye, nose, to his right cheek and to his jaw. He was frozen until he willed his frozen hands to move, _"Sasuke…"_ he said as the raven's body shook, _"Sasuke?"_ Naruto kept repeating…kept saying the raven's name as said boy's body jerked uncontrollably, _**"SASUKE!!!"**_

The Uchiha's back burned with a fierce intensity. He had managed to make it in time to save his friend. That didn't meant that he wasn't going to kill the blonde later himself but for now, he was glad that he was okay. Unfortunately, the pain in his back and the tears steadily flowing down his face was the only thing Sasuke could truly think of at the moment. He felt warm hands, softly cupping his cheeks and he opened his teary eyes to stare into blue eyes that were filled with concern.

"Sasuke…" he whispered.

"Ngh…think…hah first." Sasuke grunted out as he tried to move off of the blonde's body.

"Stop! You're injuring yourself further!" Naruto sat up and held the raven still in his lap, forcing Sasuke to rest his head in the crook of his neck to prevent him from opening the massive wound in his back any more.

'_Like sitting ducks…' _The leader jumped a few feet away from the duo on the ground, the rest of his thugs followed suit and forming another circle around them, "Hand it over. Or it will get more painful."

'_Yeah…right.' _Sasuke winced and his back arched as a thief behind him kicked up some dirt and he drifted through the air into the wound on his back, "Gah!" His back hunched back over and he reluctantly leaned some of his body weight on the blonde. His breath was getting shallower and he knew that because of the deep wound on his back that even he wouldn't be able to keep his conscience much longer either, "Run." He whispered to the blonde, pushing him away.

"No way!" Naruto furiously shook his head, "I'm not leaving you like this!"

The leader smirked, "Then you can die together!"

In one last attempt to keep Naruto and the scroll safe, Sasuke threw his torn and bloodied body over the blonde's as the thug leader attacked. He braced for another impact but it never came.

"W-what trickery is this?!"

Sasuke cracked an eye open to see the leader frozen in the middle of his attack and another body standing between him and them, "S-Shika…maru?" Sasuke blinked. Since when was the lazy ninja so fast?

"Kiba! Get them out of here!"

Sasuke looked to his right to see Inuzuka and Akamaru standing next to them on the ground. Kiba held out his hand to the raven who took it. Inuzuka pulled him up and had the Uchiha lean on, him now, for support while Naruto stood up as well, "I need you to help Neji stay on Akamaru's back Naruto."

The blonde nodded and climbed on to the white dog's back and held on to Hyuuga as Akamaru jumped back up in to the trees, Kiba following with Uchiha.

Shikamaru watched them disappear out of the corner of his eye. And once they were safely out of harm's way, he let his dark side show, _"You've sealed your death."_ His voice became dark and his eyes hardened like no other.

Gulp the Leader had seen scary men before…but _this_ one tops it all off. The look in his eye was not something he wanted to see, "L-let me g-go."

"_**No one injures one of my team and lives to tell about it… "**_Shikamaru hissed with venom at the man as he made new hand signs, _**"Shadow Possession Jutsu: Shadow Net."**_

A net of shadows, all coming from Nara's position, expanded in about a twenty meters in each direction. Effectively capturing all of the thieves, save for the few that had already been disposed of. Shikamaru made one more hand sign, the tiger seal, and the shadow's that had a hold of the thugs started to completely cover them, making them look like walking shadows. Shikamaru was in so much rage, the laughed at the screams and the feeble attempts of the thieves to get away.

'_Shikamaru?'_ Naruto watched in amazement, _'Where did all this __**power **__come from?'_

Kiba voiced his thoughts, "Holy shit man! Look at him go!"

The raven slipped from Inuzuka's grasp and fell to his hands and knees on the branch. It was getting to hard to breathe. He tried to focus. In through his nose, out through his mouth…that made it even _harder._ His head was starting to pound and his vision was becoming blurry. This wasn't good.

"Sasuke?" someone knelt down next to him.

Sasuke shook his head to try to clear his vision. He couldn't tell who kneeled down to him. Kiba or Naruto. The raven felt his throat close up a little more, making it difficult to swallow too. His body started shaking again from the pain and sweat dripped of his face and on to the bark of the tree, mixing with the tears and blood that had already fallen there.

"Sasu—Shikamaru! Uchiha needs medical attention…NOW!"

That sounded like Kiba's voice.

Nara's rage momentarily subsided when he heard Kiba's voice ring out not only in the open but through the radio in his ear as well. Making him snap out of his trance. His Shadow Net Jutsu was dispelled and he jumped up in to the tree, leaving the thieves gasping for their own breathes and checking their bodies to make sure that they were really alive. Shikamaru found Kiba sitting on the wide branch, a sweating Uchiha in his arms, to make sure he didn't fall. Nara knelt down as well and took the raven's face in his hands, "Look at me…Sasuke look at me." He commanded.

The raven, half in half out of his demented state, tried to obey. His puffy eyes, red from the tears, showed Shikamaru just how much pain he was truly in. His breathing was labored even worse and the raven couldn't stop shaking, "Sh…shi-hi…k-ka—" he tried to wheeze out.

"Don't talk." Shikamaru quickly preformed more hand signs making his hands glow a pale green when he was done.

"You're a med nin?" Kiba asked amazed, "Since when did you take lessons?"

Shikamaru's hands worked first on the wound on Sasuke's back, "I picked up a few things here and there, from Tsunade mostly, and a trick or two from Sakura and Ino." The deep flesh wound in the Uchiha's back was slowly disappearing…healing thanks to Nara's small medical ninja skills. The lazy ninja moved his hands from Sasuke's back to his front. He made the raven sit up, his back against Inuzuka, as Shikamaru's healing hands continued to work its magic. First the airways, Nara's right hand moving slowly over the raven's neck then down to his lungs. And the last place was Uchiha's heart, using his chakra, Shikamaru willed Sasuke's heart to slow down and take deep breathes instead of short, shallow ones.

Sasuke's eyes were closed as he felt the pain in his back dull until it wasn't there anymore. But the problem was he still couldn't breathe properly. He felt someone pull him into a sitting position, his back leaning against someone warm. Hot hands were placed on his throat and moved down to his chest, every movement making with airways open up, allowing precious oxygen to flow once again in to his body. Then a hand was over his heart. The raven felt the chakra flow from the warm body part in to his own body, and his heart was slowing back down to normal. Everything was fine expect—

"What about his fever?" Kiba asked, "Can't you fix that too?"

Shikamaru shook his head, "I can only heal flesh wounds and such. Fevers are another three chapters ahead."

"Can't you just read it and follow?"

Nara glared at Inuzuka, "I'm more of a shinobi than a med nin. He's safe now unless his fever decides to spike."

—His headache was still there too. Sasuke still kept his eyes closed because it was too much of and effort to try and open them.

"Akamaru can't carry three people." Kiba pointed out.

"Three?" Naruto asked.

"Neji, Sasuke _and_ another person to keep them on."

Shikamaru stood up, "Naruto, you stay there with Neji. I'll carry Sasuke."

"Why you?" Kiba asked.

"Because you'll just _complain_."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Time skip: Sunagakure)**

Temari stood, leaning against the wall of the room they were all currently occupying, "How's he doing?" she asked.

"The doctors say he's lucky." Shikamaru replied, "Lucky that he has a leader like _me_ to be there to fix him up….A bunch of bullshit."

Temari's eyes widened at the lazy ninja's choice of words and watched as he stood up and walked to the door, "Running away again?"

"I don't want to," he said, "But I'm hungry."

She stepped in front of him before he could leave, her hand on his chest, "What do you want? I'll go and get it."

"I don't need a female to fetch me food. I can do it by myself."

She glared at him, "I'm being nice to you. Now, what do you want?"

"Uh…" he scratched his head, "Chicken or beef. Which ever is the cheapest."

Temari rolled her eyes as she walked out the door, "Be back in a few."

Shikamaru watched her close the door after she left. He went back to the bedside and sat back down, running a hand over his face and sighing, _'What a dr—'_

"Are you two always that loud?"

Nara almost crapped his pants, "Sasuke!"

The Uchiha slowly opened his eyes to see Shikamaru leaning over his bed, starring at him, "What?"

Shikamaru sat back down putting his head in his arms as he leaned on the side of the bed, "Don't scare me like that."

"Hn. How long have I been out?" he asked.

"About a week…"

"What?!" shot up in to a sitting position.

"Nah." Shikamaru closed one eye and smirked at him, "Just a couple of days. How do you feel?"

Sasuke laid back down, "My headache's still here."

"Well I'm not a full fledged doctor but…" Shikamaru moved himself and he sat on the edge of the bed next to Sasuke's body. He felt the heat the raven was still giving off but was relieved when it wasn't as bad as before. Nara completed a few hand signs, to make his chakra turn into healing chakra again, and he placed his left hand on Uchiha's forehead, lightly brushing his raven hair away from his face and bracing himself with his right arm on the other side of Sasuke's body, "Better?" he asked as he watched Sasuke closed his eyes.

"Y-"

Temari walked in with Shikamaru's food but stopped when she saw the image before her. She quietly walked over to the table beside Sasuke's bed and set down the food. She turned on her heel and walked back towards the door. She paused and turned her head back before she completely left, "You know…all you had to do was ask." She shut the door.

Shikamaru shook his head, "Girls…I'll never understand them."

"Well, she's right." Sasuke pointed out, "This isn't really what everyone would expect if they were to come bounding in without kno—"

"Sasuke! I heard you were awa-" Naruto barged in, Kiba behind him shortly.

"Whoa, Shika." Kiba whistled, "Nice catch you got there."

Both boys on the bed where staring at the two who just came in and Nara's attention snapped back down to Sasuke's when he felt the raven's face heat up again. Sasuke slid farther under the covers, bringing up the sheet to cover his madly burning face.

"Aw. He's blushing." Inuzuka teased, "How cute!"

Sasuke's form shot up from under the covers, as he did he grabbed his pillow and chucked it at the laughing ninja. Kiba ducked to dodge not noticing there was a new presence behind him. Instead of the raven's face being crimson red, it turned pale like his sheets, "K-k-kazekage-sama!!" Sasuke scrambled out of bed and deeply bowed, "Forgive me. I didn't see you."

"Ah." Kiba rubbed the back of his head, "Neither did I…sorry."

"It's fine. Glad you're awake Uchiha, you had your comrades worried." Gaara turned to the blonde, "It's time to go, Naruto."

"Right." Naruto picked up the discarded pillow and took it back to Sasuke. He gave the pillow back and kissed him on his cheek, "Good-bye Sasuke." And he walked out with the Kazekage.

------------------------------------------------

Sasuke hand came up and he touched his cheek, _'Why did he kiss me?'_ he blinked at the shut door.

"Guess you're wondering why he did that." Kiba came over and took Nara's seat by the bed, placing his feet on the edge of it.

"We _both _are." Shikamaru said.

"Well it should be _obvious_ that he didn't tell _you_, Nara."

Sasuke walked back over to the bed and crossed his arms, "Get to the _point_ Inuzuka."

Kiba looked at both of them before he said it, "To put it bluntly? Naruto's in love with you."

Shikamaru asked, "Sasuke?"

Inuzuka nodded, "He's just never said anything."

Everyone was quiet. _'Why didn't he ever tell me? I mean…we're friends right?'_

Kiba watched the emotions race across Sasuke's face, "Don't bother with returning his feelings, Uchiha. He's already made his."

"What are you talking about?"

"Even if you and Shikamaru weren't trying to imply anything…he still caught you in a very_ awkward_ position." He pointed out, "And with that position…I give up too."

Shikamaru, for being as smart as he was with an IQ of 200, was thoroughly stumped, "You like Sasuke too?"

"Uchiha?" Kiba almost died of laughter, "No you nerd. I liked _you._"

Nara took a deep breath, "I'm so confused…I'm actually, totally confused."

Sasuke was silent as Kiba shrugged and walked out the door leaving the two in complete and utter silence. He laid back down on the bed and thought about the fast series of events. He was almost on the verge of falling asleep again, when Nara's stomach growled.

And so did his.

"Huh." Shikamaru got off the bed and walked around to the other side, "Guess you're hungry too." He opened the boxes of food, still warm from when Temari brought it, and let the smell waver around the room, "Hope you like chicken."

------------------------------------------------

"He's a little moody don't you think?" one said while nodding to the Uchiha up in front.

"Kiba…would you shut up for just _one_ minute!?"

"Geez Neji. Relax…right Shikamaru?"

"What a drag."

They came to a rope bridge and stopped. So far so good. The team had successfully delivered the scroll to the Kazekage and had received his reply. Now all they had to do was cross this bridge and they'd be in the Fire Country again. Sasuke took a step forward only to be hauled back by clawed hands, "Are you nuts?! This thing _reeks_ of disaster!"

The raven twisted out of Inuzuka's grasp, "How else are we supposed to get home?"

"It'd be wise to check for any traps, Sasuke." Neji cautioned.

"Well the best way to find out is to walk across." And he proceeded to walk across the rickety bridge. He was halfway across when his foot broke through on of the walkway pieces, "Whoa." He grasped the rope a little tighter as he stepped over the broken plank. He safely made it all the way across and turned back to the guys on the other side, "It's fine. Hurry up!"

Neji nodded and quickly followed, wasting no time in crossing the creaky bridge. Akamaru moved to follow next making it halfway across then looking back and barking at Kiba who stood shaking on the other side. Akamaru whimpered before he continued across to where Neji and Sasuke were. He kept barking until his master took a step forward,

"Aw _hell no!_" he scrambled backwards, "You're into some crazy shit if you think I'm crossing over this…this _thing!"_

"Don't be such a girl." Shikamaru gave him a small push, "Start walking."

"No, no, and no!" Kiba braced himself as Nara pushed him, "You can't make me! I won't do it!"

Across the bridge, Neji saw the tick on Uchiha's forehead, and braced himself by covering his ears as the raven yelled, "KIBA INUZUKA!!! IF YOU DON'T MOVE YOUR LAZY ASS OVER HERE I WILL CARRY YOU!!! AND I DON'T THINK THAT THIS BRIDGE CAN HOLD TWO PEOPLE AT THE SAME TIME!!! NOW _**MOVE**_ IT!!!"

Kiba didn't need to be told twice. He booked his skinny butt to the middle and paused as he heart was beating too fast for his taste. He bent over to catch his breath before he straightened to continue. He gulped as he tried not to look down until a second plank of the bridge broke beneath his foot and he soon was peering down the three hundred foot drop into a tiny stream that lined the bottom of the cliff, "Holy SHIT!" he clung to the rope and didn't move a muscle.

"Keep moving." Neji's voice sounded over the radio.

"Are you nuts?!" he cursed back, "There's no way in hell I'm moving! I'm scared!" he stuck his tongue out and peered away from them. A shadow in the sky caught his eye and he squinted against the setting sun's brightness to try to take a better look, "What's that?" he asked.

Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke looked over to where the dog lover was looking at, "Inuzuka…" Sasuke's voice was cold.

"What?" he asked, "What is that?"

"RUN!" Neji screamed at him.

"Why?" Kiba didn't move.

Shikamaru cursed as the shadow became larger and larger. His gaze darted from his teammate on the bridge to the ever growing shadow. He finally made his decision and sprinted towards Kiba, "It's a Wyvern…Kiba, move!" Nara made it to Kiba just as the wyvern was nearly on top of him, claw outstretched.

"Ngh."

Kiba gasped, "Shikamaru!"

Nara had shoved them both down on the bridge, to avoid the talons of the beast, but one nail had nicked the shadow ninja's right shoulder, "I'm fine. Go!" He pulled Inuzuka up and shoved him towards the other side where Sasuke, Neji and Akamaru were waiting.

"Alright, alright! I'm going!"

The wyvern changed directions and made another beeline for the two shinobi on the bridge. A light pink for its scales, yellow pupilless eyes starred hungrily at Nara and Inuzuka. It soon made another dive once again just barely missing one of its prey, "Grawar!" he screeched an ear-piercing sound that could break glass in a heart break.

"Hurry!" Neji's voice called, "It's calling for the rest of its flock!"

And Hyuuga was right. Soon there where two more figures flying their way.

"Sasuke, wait!" Neji made a grab for the raven but he was too late. The Uchiha had run out on to the bridge to get Kiba motivated,

Sasuke raced up to Inuzuka and hauled him up by his collar, "You want to die here is that it? You're to fucking scared to move…You're acing like a helpless brat!"

'_Sasuke…' _Shikamaru stood up on wobbly legs, his left being torn by the wyvern's claw.

"I won't stand for it! Not while we're on the same team!" Sasuke spun them around to he was behind Kiba and gave him a hard kick in his butt, "So get you ass over there so you can go back home to your family safely!" he shoved him forward even more making him stumble at first before he broke out in an all out run to get to the other side, "Neji! Get the scroll back to the village! I'm staying with Shikamaru."

"Understood." Neji nodded and disappeared with Kiba and Akamaru into the forest.

Shikamaru took a small step towards him, "What are you thinking?! Go with them!"

Sasuke turned his onyx eyes to him, "Stop protecting me, I can handle myself." He threw a fire kunai at the chest of a circling wyvern making it scream and lose its balance for a minute, "You're in no position to give orders to anybody."

Shikamaru threw his body on Sasuke's as another beast swooped towards them. This time, luckily missing any talons, "You just don't get it do you? You stubborn idiot!" Shikamaru lifted himself off and pulled Sasuke up with him.

They dodged wyvern attacks, here and there, the raven making the occasional, 'Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!' to keep the beasts back while they made their way to the other side, "What am I missing? Tell me what I'm supposed to be getting."

Nara didn't have time to speak as they made it to the end of the bridge because a wyvern had abruptly landed in front of them and another landed behind them on the bridge, '_Smart little suckers aren't they…'_ Shikamaru was about to say an attack strategy when Sasuke told him to shut up.

"I'm sick of this!" Sasuke made his hand signs, "Chidori!" He took out the wyvern on the ground, electrocuting its whole body making it stumble away. The other two wyverns screeched and flew away as well. Sasuke stood up and smirked, "Well that was easy."

"Think again…" Shikamaru stumbled towards the small safety of the trees, "We have to keep moving because when they come back they won't be alone…"

"What are you talking about now?" the raven asked.

"They'll be back…" Nara grabbed his arm and tugged him further into the forest, "With mommy and daddy. They don't give up so easily once they've found good prey."

Uchiha slipped the brunette's arm around his shoulder to further support him, "Good prey? And how is it that they'll find us again? We'll be long gone from that bridge."

"You're forgetting one crucial thing," he huffed, "One of them got the scent of my blood."

"So heal yourself."

Shikamaru shook his head, "I don't have enough chakra to."

Sasuke looked at him, "What? Since when did you use all of your chakra? You look fine to me."

Shikamaru closed his eyes and smiled, "When that group of thieves attacked, I went into some sort of rage. How? I don't know…but I used a jutsu I haven't perfected yet so it drained most of my chakra and I had to use chakra to heal your flesh wounds. Plus I had to carry your unconscious ass two days to Suna."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been three hours and darkness was already upon them, forcing the raven and the brunette to find a place to sleep for the night. It had started to rain, and in the winter…that made it freezing rain. If they had to stay out all night, there was a hundred percent guarantee that they'd die in the rain and the wind that was starting to pick up.

Sasuke had found and abandoned shack and had half dragged, half carried an almost dead Shikamaru into the cold cabin. Uchiha laid him down on the bed that was there and searched around for some dry wood and matches. He had found the wood and had made the makings of a wanna be fire except he couldn't find anything to light it with. Then he smacked himself before he made hand signs again and lit the pile of wood himself with is Fire Jutsu.

From the look of the place they were in…it hadn't been used in a while. Dust was everywhere, save for the bed now that Shikamaru occupied it, and there was dust caked on the top of the cans of non-perishable foods. But the main problem right now? Sasuke and Shikamaru were _soaked_ down to the bone. And if they stayed in their wet clothes for much longer with just a little bit of heat…they'd either die from the cold or get sick. And those choices weren't in either of the raven's mind. He looked around and found a blanket folded in the corner. He shook it out to find it was big…but there was only one.

Meaning that he had to share.

With a soon to be equally naked Nara.

Sasuke gulped as he slowly turned around to look at the lazy ninja. Maybe it won't be so bad. They could keep a little of the blanket between them, but the heat would still stay in. At least until their clothes were dry anyway. He walked over to the bed and set the blanket next to Shikamaru's body as he shakily started removing his wet clothing. Nara's Chuunin vest and fishnet shirt was easily enough to remove and Sasuke put them on the drying rack next to the fire to start drying before he moved his hands lower to removed the older male's pants.

Once Sasuke had removed Shikamaru's pants he quickly draped one half of the dry blanket over the naked shinobi's body. He placed the brunette's remaining clothes on the drying rack and stripped down out of his wet clothes as well. He shivered when the cold air hit his already cold and wet skin and he quickly dived under the blanket next to Nara's body. He froze when Shikamaru turned on his side, facing the Uchiha, and peered at him through half lidded eyes.

"Y-you're awake?!"

"I need a favor…" he asked quietly.

"What?"

"Come here." Shikamaru slowly sat up.

Sasuke bit his lip and did the same. His breath hitched in his throat when the brunette's right hand moved up and cupped his cheek, "N-nara…what are you doing?"

"Don't move." Shikamaru held the raven's head still as he brought his body closer.

Onyx eyes widened as cold lips were pressed to his. The cold hands went from his face and into his damp hair, keeping him in place. And for some odd reason, at least to Sasuke…this felt totally right. Completely _natural_. And he found that his own hands where reaching up to the boy next to him. His warm, right hand, rested on Nara's cold chest as his left lightly touched the brunette's cheek. The heat of the kiss had warmed Shikamaru's lips, but not enough because when the raven felt him pull away, he buried his hand in Nara's hair and dragged him back.

"Sasuke…" Shikamaru breathed, "Wait…you don't understand…"

Too late.

The raven collapsed against him. Shikamaru sighed, _'Not again…what a drag…'_ He looked down to find Sasuke asleep in his lap. Some of his bangs were plastered to his face and the brunette brushed them away effortlessly. Nara smiled and moved the Uchiha so he was lying down comfortably. He laid back down as well turning to the side so his back was facing the raven. Shikamaru closed his eyes to get some sleep but they soon snapped back open again when a pair of warm arms wrapped themselves around his waist. He spun around to a still sleeping Sasuke, "I'm already hooked, Uchiha…and you're making it a _lot_ harder." He whispered.

"Why?" he mumbled, "Naruto left me, Kiba left you…who's left? Me and you."

"You're still awake?" Shikamaru asked amazed.

"No." he snuggled closer, "And if you needed my chakra…all you had to do was ask."

Nara smirked, "Right. I'm supposed to believe you'd willingly kiss me just so I could get some of your chakra."

"Sure." The raven yawned as he stuck his nose into the crook of the brunette's neck, "You smell. Like Blood, sweat…and the earth."

Sweatdrop. Shikamaru looked down, "Is that good? Or bad?"

"For you?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Hn." The brunette stole the raven's favorite word as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's body too. Together they fell into a deep sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke woke up to an early ray of sunlight directly in his eyes. He turned over and buried his head into the warm, breathing object beside him.

Wait a second…

Warm? Breathing?

The raven's eye shot open and he jerked his body up. Shikamaru was next to him, still sleeping. Everything flooded back to him. It was in the middle of the night, it had started raining, _hard._ And the wind had picked up. He had found this abandoned cabin in the middle of nowhere and had dragged the lazy ninja inside. He started a fire, undressed the both of them to dry their clothes, and was forced to sleep together. And there was that kiss…

"It's still early…go back to sleep." Shikamaru's lazy voice broke the silence.

Sasuke's first two fingers were on his lips as he looked down to see Nara's right eye cracked open a little. The brunette had kissed him, to get his chakra. The raven noticed that whatever chakra the lazy ninja had taken had worked since his body was back to being flawless save for a few old scars here and there on his arms. The flush went from his face down the rest of his body. He moved to scramble out of bed…surely their clothes were dried by now???

Shikamaru's arms shot out and wrapped around the Uchiha, preventing him from leaving, "Hey-"

"No. Let go!" he struggled to get away.

"St-" Nara pulled their bodies closer together, using his whole body to trap the raven, "Sasuke stop it!"

Sasuke instantly froze as warm breath breathed over the back of his neck, making him shiver involuntarily.

Nara loosed his grip a fraction and rubbed up and down the smaller male's arms, "It's too early to get up-"

"It's f-fine." He stuttered, "I'm used to it."

"Well I'm not. And if _you_ get up and move around _I_ won't be able to sleep." He scooted backwards, pulling the raven with him, "So you're going to sleep too."

"Shika-"

"Sasuke." He whispered into his ear, "If I get up now, I might do something I'll regret. So shut up and listen for once."

The raven gulped and followed the quiet instructions of the older male. Sasuke was spooned against the lazy ninja's body and he willed himself not to move a muscle since he _was_ spooning Shikamaru's _naked_ front side. It wasn't fifteen minutes past the time when they had laid down again when a shrilling scream echoed through the air.

"Damnit. I did not want to hear that." Shikamaru sprung up, "Now we can get up."

"Finally." Sasuke followed and they both tossed on their clothes.

"C'mon. We'll get a small head start before they find the cabin." Nara led the way out of the hut and headed back towards Konoha.

They both had escaped to the trees and watched as five figures in the distant became ever so closer. They didn't stick around long. They alternated branches as they sped up, leaving the wyverns to be confused before they eventually picked up their trail again. They had ran about seven miles when Shikamaru stopped.

Sasuke had kept going but stopped a few trees in front, "What are you doing?"

"These things won't stop. They follow us right into the village." He explained, "I can't let them hurt anybody else."

"You can't take on five Wyverns yourself! Their five times bigger than you!" he exclaimed.

"That's why you're going back alone. They don't have your scent."

The raven jumped back on the branch the brunette was on, "Are you nuts? You're acting like Naruto!"

"Guess he's rubbed off a bit on me…" he shrugged, _'You're talking like Kiba…'_

Sasuke growled and grabbed him shoulders, "You're coming with me."

"No." Shikamaru grabbed his wrists and pushed him away, "Go home."

"I'm not leaving you."

Nara blinked at him, "I'm giving you a direct order!"

He glared, "And I'm overruling it. You're not killing yourself Nara."

"Tough luck. Go." He pushed him back toward the village.

"I won't!" Sasuke slipped out of his grasp and wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck, pulling their bodies closer together, "I won't…"

"Sasuke." Shikamaru pulled back and cupped the left side of the raven's cheek, "Please."

"But-"

The brunette dipped his head down and took Sasuke's mouth with his own. It wasn't like the night before. It was warm and comforting. Shikamaru's thumb stroked the side of his cheek as he pressed down harder. Sasuke replied and tightened his hold. He gasped when a tongue slid across his upper lip and teeth bit at his lower. Nara took his chance and slipping in his tongue, exploring the Uchiha heir's mouth for a short while before he pulled back, "No buts. _Trust me._"

The Uchiha glared at him before he turned and left, "I'll be back."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_I…can't t-take…much more…of…t-this…' _Shikamaru struggled for breath as he hid behind a thick tree. He still had quite a bit of chakra left but he was almost out of stamina. His specialty isn't to battle huge, flying beast. He was a laid back guy, who executed plans on the _ground_. His hands shook as he grabbed another kunai knife from his pouch.

Only to be empty handed.

"You've got to be kid-Whoa!" Nara had little time to dodge the talon of the adult Wyvern that shredded the tree bark to pieces. He hid yet again, trying to calm his racing heart as his mind raced to think of a solution to his small…err…_big_ problem. He was too busy trying to relocate the adult wyvern as movement caught the corner of his eye. The one wyvern that had caught the scent of his blood was perched on the same tree branch that he was…and moving slowly forward.

He gulped, his body shaking so much that his legs gave out and he fell with a small 'yelp'. Sitting on the branch, back against the trunk, the pale pink beast crawled over to him slowly, it's fangs drenched in saliva. It hissed a few times before it came inches from Nara's fallen body. The lazy ninja watched as the wyvern readied to pounce for an attack. His eyes closed and his mind could only think of one thing, _'Sasuke…'_ He heard the beast screech before the branch moved from the weight of the wyvern disappeared to pounce.

But Shikamaru didn't feel anything. Not the death that he thought was upon him.

"Dynamic…Entry!"

Brown eyes snapped open to a tall, thin male in a green jumpsuit and a dark green Chunnin vest, "Lee?" Rock Lee's foot collided with the wyvern's face and sent it spiraling into the air, some fifty feet away.

"Good day, my friend!" Lee proudly landed on the branch, one arm behind his back and the other in front in his usual fighting stance, "You remain…unharmed?"

Leaning heavily on the tree he tried to stand, "I guess…"

The one wyvern had screamed and soon the other two baby beasts were surrounding them, "They are big and smart creatures of nature. Possessing beauty but are a deadly enemy to deal with. "

"Lee…" Shikamaru stressed, "Be careful."

"Do not worry, my friend!" he replied and crouched, "I am Konoha's Wild Green Beast! I will stop at nothing to protect those who are important to me!"

"As will we."

Two other ninjas appeared in a swirl of wind, back to back, with the ninja in the green jumpsuit.

"Neji and Shino?"

"Don't forget about us!"

Multiple types of weapons, all shapes and sizes, rained down upon the flying wyverns.

"TenTen, Ino, Sakura, Hinata!" Shikamaru looked into the sky to see them all fall to the tree branches around him, giving him all smiles.

"C'mon Shika," Ino gave him a thumbs up, "You're not alone."

"Let's take out these things!" Sakura clenched her fists, pulling her gloves on tighter to her hands.

"Hm." Hinata nodded.

The three baby wyverns all appeared side by side once again, screeching and screaming at them.

"Let's go!" Neji said. He and TenTen taking on the beast on the left.

"Yes!" Lee and Hinata choosing the middle one.

"Alright!" Ino and Sakura taking on the far right wyvern. Leaving Shino with Nara.

Shikamaru stumbled, holding his side, "Wait! There are mo-"

Another two bodies appeared beside him, "Give it a rest would ya?"

"Kiba?"

"The one and only. With Akamaru too of course." Kiba grinned and winked at him before he called out to the two girls fighting with the pink beast, waving a clawed hand, "Yo! Ino! Trade me!" he and his dog leapt out of the tree, replacing the blonde med nin in the fight to help Sakura.

"Need something?" she asked, landing beside the lazy ninja.

Sasuke landed on Shikamaru's left and grabbed his arm to steady him, "He's injured."

She smiled and winked, "Well that _is_ in my department." She moved to take a look at his side, "Ooo, nasty bugger. But easily fixable, for sure."

"Don't talk about it," Sasuke snapped, "Just fix him."

'_Sheesh. Be a grouch about it.'_ She grumbled in her head, "Ok, ok. Hold still." She rapidly preformed her hand signs and healed his wide wound in a matter of seconds. Guess all that work that Sakura and Lady Tsunade put her through really did help, "Done."

"Are you alright?" the raven asked him.

Shikamaru peered at him through on eye, "Besides having no stamina? I'm fine."

"Lazy ninja…" Sasuke grumbled as he pulled Nara's form closer to his for support, "Where are the parents?"

An ear-piercing screech answered his question.

"Nevermind."

"Sasuke!" A silver-haired ninja landed in front of him, accompanied by the other jounin-sensei.

"Kakashi! Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai."

"Don't be ungrateful Sasuke."

"Jiraiya-sama?" Shikamaru wondered.

"And Tsunade-hime too!" Ino pointed out.

The blonde Hokage appeared, facing the pink beasts, "What have you gotten yourself into Nara?"

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Hn." She replied, "Summoning Jutsu!"

"Summoning Jutsu!" Jiraiya said.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Kakashi repeated.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Sasuke followed after he handed the brunette over to Ino.

Katsuyu, the giant white and blue slug, formed with Tsunade on her head, "Yes, mistress?" she asked.

Gamabunta, the boss toad, formed underneath Jiraiya, "What is it now?"

Pakkun and his pack, appearing next to Kakashi, "Long time no see."

And Mando, the giant purple snake, contracted from Orochimaru, was summoned underneath Sasuke, "There better be food, _Uchiha_, or you'll be the meal!"

"Everyone! Get back!" Tsunade ordered.

Neji, Tenten, Lee, Hinata, Sakura, Kiba and Akamaru all retreated back to Shikamaru who was left resting again. Shino and Kiba took the brunette's arms and slung them around their shoulders, holding up the lazy ninja, while the conjurer's and their summons took care of the rest. _'Sasuke-kun…be careful.' _Sakura clasped her hands together in seals and proceeded to work on Nara a little more while the others went to get rid of the pest problem.

Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai forming a small protective barrier around the tired Chuunin as Sakura, Ino, and Hinata worked on them with their medical ninjutsu skills.

"Katsuyu! Let's go!" Tsunade and her slug took on the adult male wyvern for their opponent.

"Yes!" she agreed, "Acid slime!"

"Gamabunta…" Jiraiya started, "How about some oil?"

"Ungrateful, pervert." The giant frog spit out oil at the adult female wyvern as Jiraiya combo attacked with him, sending a steady stream of fire towards the flying beast.

"Pakkun-" Kakashi started, facing one of the younger wyverns.

"Right." The little dog nodded, "Alright! Half of you with me!" they separated, half with the jounin and the other half with the small dog. They each had their own opponent to take care of.

Leaving the last wyvern…the one with Shikamaru's blood scent to deal with.

"A baby wyvern?" Mando hissed, "What do you take me for, _Uchiha?!"_

"Just get rid of it."

"I'm not some play toy for you!"

A short sword appeared in the raven's hand and he unsheathed it. He jabbed it down into the snake's head and proceeded to draw a circle on the purple forehead. He completed the circle and added three more hook circles and on big filled in circled in the middle, completing a sharginan, drawn in blood, upon Mando's forehead, "I might let you eat it."

"You bastard-"

"Don't test me Mando!" Sasuke growled, "I'm not in the mood for your disobedience!"

The snake hissed before it lashed out with incredible speed. The sharp scales lining the serpents body brushed harshly against the wyvern's body, tearing flesh in the process, _'He's…toying with it?'_ Sasuke stood silent as he let Mando do what he wished. Hoping the beast felt the pain of revenge just as Shikamaru was in pain.

'_Sasuke…'_ Shikamaru watched as the raven's expression grew more and more pleased as the snake drew more blood from the pink beast, _'This isn't like you…'_ Nara wretched himself from his friends grasp and transported to where the Uchiha was. He stood behind the raven and wrapped his arms around the smaller frame's waist, "Sasuke, enough." He buried his face in pitch black hair, moving down to mumbled into his neck, "It's done. It's to scared to fight."

"It _hurt_ you." Sasuke seethed.

"It was hungry. You can't blame nature for the things it does." He tightened his grip, "Please-"

The raven bit his lip before he decided, "Mando, stop."

The snake immediately stopped, "You said I could eat it! What happened to that dark desire?"

A tick formed on his forehead he threw out another seal, "Release!"

"Fine…next time I won't be so gracious for you!" Mando hissed before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke and Shikamaru were left standing on another branch some thirty yards away from the rest of the rescue group, "Lazy…ninja…" the raven mumbled. He felt he brunette smiled into his neck then give it a lick.

Nara relished in the fact that he could make Sasuke shuddered with such a small actions, "Come on." He let go and tugged on his wrist.

Sasuke followed and they went back to where the others were.

"I see you're feeling better Nara." Tsunade eyed them, "I guess there's no immediate need for me any longer." She disappeared along with many of the others, leaving Kakashi and Hinata behind.

"H-here Shikamaru-kun." The Hyuuga heiress held out a small medical kit that would ultimately help him recover faster.

"Thanks Hinata." He replied.

She nodded and disappeared too.

Sasuke turned to look at Kakashi, who had a grin plastered to his face, "What?"

"Make sure that you keep a steady supply of lube in your house, Sasuke." He then turned to Nara, "And don't be silly, wrap your willy Shikamaru."

"KAKASHI!!!!" the raven screamed and moved to punch him but the older man had disappeared in a puff of smoke like the others, "_That…__**shitty**__ jounin!!!" _he growled loudly in anger.

"Hn. Troublesome." He yawned and stretched, "Man, what a drag. I'm tired."

Sasuke stopped his mid-rant, and looked at the brunette, "You're going home too then?"

Shikamaru eyed him, "Not back to my house, are you kidding?" he walked over to the raven, coming so close that their noses barely touched. "My dad's probably sleeping and I don't think that he'd want us to wake him up. And we _will…_ if we're going to do what _I_ want."

Sasuke threw his arms around the older male's neck and frantically pressed their lips together. Behind Shikamaru's head, Sasuke made more hand signs and he teleported them to his house. The medical kit, a gift from Hinata, left forgotten on the table as they two ninja stumbled back to the raven's room, breaking their heated kisses only for oxygen.

The brunette towered over the raven, pushing him on his back onto the bed. His hands running down cloth covered sides to find the bottom of the shirt only to pull it up, trying to remove from the warm body underneath him. He broke the kiss in order to fully remove Sasuke's shirt then his mouth instantly latched back to Sasuke's and it started the first of many things to come. Shikamaru's moved his arms to pin the raven's own above his head, and being the genius he was, held both of Sasuke's wrists with one hand while the other free hand traveled down the raven's side. His legs straddled on either side of Sasuke's body and Shikamaru lightly rubbed himself down unto the raven while he bit Sasuke's lower lip.

A shiver ran down Sasuke's body and he arched his back as Shikamaru rubbed against him. He gasped when he felt the brunette's teeth tug at his lower lip and soon they were once again battling for dominance, in which Shikamaru won again. Sasuke tried to move his arms so he could touch Shikamaru as well but the brunette had too tight of a grip. So the raven had to forget about touching him, settling for the kisses he was receiving and grounding his hips up into Shikamaru's. He trapped Shikamaru's tongue in his mouth during its exploration and sucked on it, which earned a moan from the brunette. Who knew someone could make such an erotic sound?

Since the raven had started sucking on Shikamaru's tongue, he'd let his grip loosen. Sasuke slipped one hand out and brought it down to the brunette's face, brushing the hair away and cupping his face, "Shika…" he mumbled against the other's mouth.

"Shhh." He replied, "It's alright."

"No, that's not it."

He stopped for a moment, "Then what is it?"

He flinched and bit his lip, "The lube…it's in the bottom right drawer in the bathr-"

Shikamaru was gone and had reappeared in an instant carrying a half-gone tube. A ticked look on his face he starred at Sasuke, "The hell—Who else have you been screwing with?"

"Not me." He looked away, "It was my brother's…I'm too embarrassed to go and buy a new one."

Nara's features instantly softened before he jumped back on the raven and assaulted his lips, "Don't worry." His thumb flicked over a perked nipple of the raven, "Even if you did…I'll make sure you'll never forget tonight." He breathed in his ear, "I'll pleasure you so much you'll come crawling back for more…"

Sasuke smirked in to Nara's mouth, "Crawling doesn't suit me, so you'll have to find another way."

Shikamaru's eyes flashed lust and power, "Then you'll _beg."_

Uchiha gulped. What had he gotten himself into? He asked himself as Shikamaru pressed their bodies closer. He felt a tug on his pants and heard the zip of a zipper along with another tug. Sasuke raised his hips as the lazy ninja swiftly tore off his cream colored shorts and black boxers. That's when the raven noticed something was rather wrong with this scene, "You too…" he said in between kisses, "Lose…the…clothes."

"Hn." Shikamaru smirked this time, _'Eager Uchiha?'_ He removed his clothes as well, but took his sweet time in doing it. Enjoying the little twitches and grunts the younger male made as he slowly peeled off each layer of clothing, ending with his boxers. He was about to push down the last piece of material around his waits when the raven suddenly sat up and took matters into his own hand. Sasuke yanked down the offensive thing and wrapped a pale hand around him, "Gah!" Shikamaru's breath faltered as the raven's hot breath ghosted over his swelled erection.

Sasuke didn't say anything; rather, he let his actions speak for him. With one hand at the base of Nara's proud erection and the other caressing his sac, he leaned down and blew over the tip enjoying the older male's shivers. He licked his lips at the pre cum seeping out of the slit and he stuck out his pink tongue, lapping at the slowly flowing treat, _'Mmm…doesn't taste bad at all…'_ He moved his mouth to take in the tip, slightly sucking, earning small grunts from the man above him. The more he bent down and took in Shikamaru's cock, the more the lazy ninja's hands dug into his hair and the bigger the brunette became.

"Sasuke!" he groaned when he felt he hit the back of the raven's throat. His whole body twitched as the young Uchiha swallowed…once, twice…and proceeded to bob his head up and down his length, his hand stroking him when the raven's mouth only sucked at the tip and his other hand still gripping his sac. Damn, this kid was _good!_ Sasuke took him to the back of his throat again and started swallowing, bringing him oh so closer to his glorious release. He sharply tugged on the raven's hair, effectively pulling his mouth away from his straining erection that begged to find release.

Sasuke pulled back as the brunette harshly pulled his hair. He was dragged upwards and a hot mouth claimed his, and a tongue battled as well. The raven let Nara taste himself as he wondered what happened next. Shikamaru moved them so they lay fully on the bed, their mouths still connected. He head a soft pop but his mind didn't register what it was. Sasuke's eyes widened and he threw his head back as two fingers entered him and started thrusting. Shikamaru's mouth attacked his pulse and he lifted his arms to wind around the brunette's neck.

Sasuke's hands went from the brunette's neck to his back when Shikamaru's finger brushed against something inside of him that made him spas and twitched in pleasure. He gasped as the lazy ninja's finger brushed against that spot again and again, bringing him untold amounts of pleasure. Sasuke bit his lip to keep from screaming as the pleasure racked through his thin body. He looked at Shikamaru went the fingers were pulled out but only got a smirk from the brunette as something bigger was replaced by them.

The raven's back tensed and he tried to will it to relax but Nara was just so…_big!_ But it helped when Shikamaru bent over and placed short licks and kisses up his neck to the corners of his eyes. Sasuke's fingers, that were practically embedded in the brunette's back, left small, red half-moon marks as he let go to grip the sheets below himself. He noticed that Shikamaru's attention wasn't on his face, but down where their bodies were joined and the raven found his gaze trailing down too. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the image that the brunette saw. It was a big pleasure booster, to see them joined together, Shikamaru thrusting and disappearing into the raven's body only to pull back out and thrust back in again.

Shikamaru could tell that Sasuke's orgasm was coming closer with each thrust he gave to the younger male. His hole had tightened considerably, coaxing him too, to reach his own ecstasy. But the raven wasn't as close as the brunette wanted him. So in a last effort to change that, Nara grabbed the raven's hard cock and started to pump it in time with each of his thrusts, ultimately sending the Uchiha crashing into wave after wave of pleasure.

"_SHIKAMARU_!" Sasuke screamed as he came, covering the lazy ninja's hand and both their stomachs in his sweet release.

The raven's hole had tightened beyond all belief and Nara found himself, pounding harder and faster into the raven's body, desperate to reach his own heaven, _"SASUKE!"_ Shikamaru bit his lip, to the point of drawing blood, as he rode out his orgasm before falling next to the raven in bed. It was a few minutes after their little escapade when the brunette heard a soft 'hn.' His eyes were closed and he was tired but he lazily opened one anyway, "What are you laughing at?" he asked sleepily.

Sasuke was facing him and he moved closer, "You moron." He smirked and kissed him, running his tongue on the lazy male's lower lips, wiping the blood away.

"Thanks." He grabbed Uchiha by his waist and dragged him closer.

Sasuke tensed as he was pulled closer to the older male, and flinched as the brunette's fingers found the cursed seal mark, left by Orochimaru. He closed his eyes, waiting for some type of snide comment, something to say that he was an idiot for leaving. But nothing came. Nothing but Shikamaru's even breath, "Shika?" he whispered.

"It's not my place to criticize you," he kissed the raven's nose, "But I am glad you came back."

"Yeah." Sasuke lifted his head to place a kiss on the lazy ninja's lips before he snuggled back down into the warm embrace.

"Sasuke…"

"Hm?"

There was a slight pause.

"I love you."

Another pause.

"I love you, too."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: All done!**

**Whew…that was good. :D The third best Naruto yaoi pairing in the whole series!!! YAY!!!**

**I give complete credit for the idea of the Wvyerns to the awesome people who created Kingdom Hearts. Without them I most likely would've put…lika…ugly dragon or something. Totally unoriginal. **

**Mmm, yummy lemons…there sour until it should the good stuff!!! Hahahaha**

**I'll leave you to be good shinobi and review.**

**Later.**


End file.
